Meeting and good greeting
by southpawgunit
Summary: A doctor, Kellendria Kalan met her bestfriend's brother, Michael Shurley an FBI Agent in emergency after his case got bad. Mutual attraction got them close. Very close. I suck at summaries but it worth a shot. Michael x Kellendria (oc); Sam x Lucifer (Samifer); Dean x Castiel (Destiel); Gabriel x Kali.


Meeting and good greeting.

 ** _Cast_** : Michael Shurley, Kellendria Kalan, Lucifer Shurley, Castiel Shurley, Gabriel Shurley, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Kali Shurley, Raphael Shurley, Chuck Shurley (a lot of Shurley but he will only be mentionned), Bobby Singer, Jody Mills (mentionned I think), Annie Jones, Claire Novak

 ** _Pairings_** : Michael/Kellendria; Lucifer/Sam (Samifer); Dean/Castiel (Destiel); Gabriel/Kali

 ** _Summary_** : A doctor, Kellendria Kalan met her bestfriend's brother, Michael Shurley an FBI Agent in emergency after his case got bad. Mutual attraction got them close. Very close.

 ** _Notes_** : English is my first language, I'm french (unfortunately) so excuse me.  
I don't own Spn neither their beautiful characters except for Kellendria and the nurse and the surgeon.  
Enjoy ! Probably going to have another part ^^  
There's smut in it, at the very end so yeah, btw I never wrote smut so yeah it's kind of weird for me.  
I didn't even finish my story oh Chuck !

* * *

Blood, blood everywhere. His vision was blurry, head buzzing. The world was spinning around him. He couldn't see a lot and his neck was definitely not in the right place.

All he could remember was the mission they were on, too many people, innocent people.

This was a big case, robberies, thrill kill and with kidnapping. The leader killed his own team because of paranoia caused by a PTSD, at the end, he exploded himself to not end in prison.

Him, Raphael, Zack and the rest of the team…

Raphael? No!

He did his best to stand up, his sister was very close to the explosion and he knew she was in a bad shape. Everything happened so fast, one moment he was screaming to Tom Walker to not do it and the next moment he was at the ground. An ache in his shoulder made him grimacing, crawling to the closest car, he sat down with difficult inspecting his shoulder.

Just a piece of broken glass strongly clutched, he removed it rapidly trying to stop the blood. It wasn't much. Putting his head between his hands trying to get his mind in control, he heard a little voice calling him. A broken voice that belonged to his brother.

He turned around searching for him, he tried to focus on his voice and found him on the ground.

"Raph…" he turned him around seeing the mess that was his little sister. "Damn," he cursed, "Help!" He screamed his voice broken.

"We're here!" Answered the ambulance coming with a stretcher.

"Special Agent Shurley Michael, this is my sister Special Agent Shurley Raphael she needs help." Michael explained fast, letting the two men helping Raphael. They tried to get to him too but he refused.

"I'm fine! Go- wait! Where is the rest of my team?"

"We're here sir," said Zack holding Hannah, "don't worry, we're fine, go after your brother sir."

He nodded climbing in the ambulance standing next to Raph who was now unconscious.

"Don't worry Agent, she'll be ok." Michael nodded, resting his face on the ambulance's wall.

* * *

"Oh for the love of death, Kelly shut up!"

"You can't deny it, not from me. I know everything you know it." Said Kelly laughing.

He shook his head laughing too, he then put the salad in his mouth. He liked to spend his time with his best friend and that means jokingly arguing and most of the time laughing.

"Are you really on diet?" She asked taking a big bite of her burger in her mouth.

He sighed, "Sam is persuaded that eating vegetables will be good for my body and soul."

"Don't he know you don't have a soul?"

"Tell him! I'm in a very good shape and he know that. I showed him."

She shook her trying to remove the image forming in her mind, "No, c'mon don't tell me things like that asshole."

"You know everything about my sex life, now you're a shy little virgin?"

She started laughing again but her beeper stop her. There was an emergency and they needed her. She got up fast letting her food on his table because she knew if there were no return from her then he'd get her food.

Putting on her white blouse with her last name and profession, she run at the elevator.

"Bring me a body girl!" He shouted to her.

"You can dream of it." She shouted back showing her middle finger.

Once in the ground floor, she run to the stretcher with the nurse around her. It was one of the FBI, she can saw it by the bulletproof vest. She auscultated her very fast to see her broken left arm and the bullet that still in his leg.

"Identification." She asked.

"Female, Raphael Shurley, 28 years old, explosion next to broken road." One of the nurse answered.

"Ok, prepare her to the bloc now! He needs surgery for the bullet to her right leg and her broken arm." She ordered, "I'll call Bakers to the surgery, run!"

She ran to the opposed direction reaching the surgeon she needed. Doctor Mike Bakers, her mentor.

"Mike, we need you now." He nodded following her in the changing room where he put his medical clothes. "Raphael Shurley got into an explosion from the famous Tom Walker, one bullet in her right leg and a broken arm."

"Did you make a radio?"

"Her humerus is basically out of his arm do you really think we needed a radio to see that."

The surgeon laughed and nodded to her getting into the operating room. She sighed quietly, in case of surgery, the patient didn't need her but without her consent, and no surgeon in hospital would be able to operate. She was important, an emergency doctor and a generalist too. Equals more work but she enjoyed it too much to worry about it, and she has to spend more time with Luci.

Talking about him, her synapse fired and she remembered that it was his sister in the operating room. The whole emergency made her forgot everything.

Getting in the elevator, she ran to him.

"Missing me?" Lucifer asked closing the file he was working on.

"Luci, your sister Raphael is with Bakers."

He got up in pure shock, "What? What happened?"

She didn't have time to answer that they were already in the elevator.

"It was my emergency. The case with Walker got pretty bad, an explosion, she were shot in the leg and broke his arm. Nothing bad don't worry Luci."

He nodded trying to process everything, "Michael is there?"

It was her time to nod. She saw him next to the stretcher but her worries were on the patient. On the ground floor, she went to Melia, the nurse.

"Where is Shurley's family?"

She indicated one of the room upstairs. They nodded and moved towards it, knocked then opening the door, Kellendria saw the FBI team going silent and all looking at her with attention then a beautiful. No. Magnificent man looking at her, she lost her word stunned. Damn, Luci's brother was amazing.

However, she remembered her place and profession. Clearing her throat, she closed the door.

"I'm doctor Kalan, I will be the one taking Mrs. Shurley in charge." They nodded so she went on, "she's in the operating room with the surgeon, doctor Bakers. She got a bullet who stuck in his leg and a broken arm. She will be out in one hour or two."

"Will she be okay?" Asked one the person in the room.

She nodded, because it was Bakers, "Yes, I think so but don't worry too much I will come to you once it's over with the surgeon."

"Thank you doctor."

She smiled to the team but saw the magnificent man was hurt, "did you get a checkup for your bruise sir?" The rest of the team already did their checkup but he was the only one on a bed.

He nodded looking at her with fascination, "yes, the nurse gave me 7 stiches and some pain killer for everyone, no trauma. My head is fine now."

Kellendria read his checkup but his head was really hurt, "you should do some test to see if you do not have a concussion, I will call Melia just to be sure."

Watching the whole room looking at them, she turned to look at his best friend who was smirking and she knew it was better to shut up.

"Do you need or want anything else?" She asked pinching Lucifer secretly.

"You."

"What?"

The answer was so fast that nobody has the time to process it, nobody except Lucifer. He has enough time to see his big brother's crush on his bestie.

"He said y-"

"Shut up Luke" said Michael his cheeks on fire and at first he didn't understand why but then he remembered about the whole blushing thing, thing that didn't happen since… well forever.

Kellendria nodded whispering something in Lucifer ears to see him nodding too then went out closing the door behind her.

"What in the hell happened?" Asked Lucifer, "Why can't that jackass stay safe?"

"Calm down Lucifer," it was Zachariah.

"And why didn't this one here died?"

"Lucifer!" Michael said, disagreement showing on his face.

"What? I don't like him, neither do Gabe and can we talk about Cas' hatred for him? And Castiel is a sweetheart."

"Just because you don't like someone doesn't mean he have to die."

"You should know me better then."

"Nobody wants to know you." Zachariah answered, sarcasm crawling on his skin.

"Zack, don't get into it." Argued Michael tired.

"If you ran like your mouth do, trust me you'd be in better shape."

At that, there was a silence. Michael wanted to laugh harder than he ever did in his life because his brother always knew how to talk back but Zack was his best friend so he just cleared his throat hearing a knock on the floor. He hoped it was doctor Kalan but no, it was the nurse. If he didn't have a better control of his body, he would have roll his eyes so hard they would have been on the moon.

She showed him a wheelchair for him to be in only for Lucifer to laugh.

"Lady, I rather die than be… in… that thing." He said showing her his smile.

She blushed nodding vigorously and put the wheelchair away, giving her hand. He looked at her with a weird look.

"It's okay, I'll take him to the radio don't worry. Kelly will find us here." Said Lucifer, his brother was the most oblivious man sometime. "Come bro, your special doctor is waiting for you."

"If you don't shut up, you die," Lucifer only laughed as an answer opening the door for Michael, "Zack, call the boss to keep him on check, I'll write the report at home."

He nodded watching the two Shurley going with the nurse.

Once out.

"Soooo, you got a crush on my bestie here Mikey."

He could see the deception on the nurse face when she heard that. He was not even sorry because his thoughts were on the beautiful doctor and knowing his brother, Michael got two choices.

Either, shut Lucifer off, or getting all the information he needed.

"Go on."

"Single, sexy, got an amazing body, mind and spirit. The best cooker of all time but she's a horrendous singer trust me."

He nodded, it was not much but Lucifer knew Michael wanted to know her himself.

"I'm having a dinner next week for Sam's birthday, you should come because she'll be here." Lucifer pushed his brother in the radiography room without waiting for his answer. He would have to add another flatware to his table. They will never fit.

Indeed, he didn't have any concussion but he wished he had just to come and see her in the future. Raphael was fine, no work for two months apart from that she was still the same. No emotion on her face.

* * *

When he get to his apartment, he felt alone but he didn't have time to think. His boss also his father wanted the report in his mailbox before 6 A.M. After three straight hours of working his phone started to ring so, he took it looking at the caller and sighed seeing it was Gabriel.

"Yes, Gabe what do you want?"

"Can you be gentle with me big bro I'm calling to take some news."

"I'm fine and Raph is too."

"So that stupid and ugly friend of yours is still alive?"

"Don't say that Gabriel," Michael heard through the phone. It was Kali.

"Yes Gabriel listen to your wife and let me finish my work."

"Ok ok, will you come next week?" He asked way too mischievously.

"Yes so now bye and have a good night Kali."

He heard her answer and hung up sighing. He scratched his eyes and drink the rest of his coffee, just enough to finish his work and going right to his bed falling asleep.

* * *

Sunday was the most beautiful day for Kellendria, she has to wake up at 11 A.M rather than five, she could spend the day without taking a shower just chilling in her bed watching Netflix, and waiting for Lucifer to join her or it would be her coming to his apartment. However, today was different, Sam was there so no Netflix this morning at the end she would have to get up and starting to make food. Cleaning the house since the party would be in her apartment.

Luci's apartment was too small for all his brothers, friends, and brothers' bae so since he has the most amazing best friend he used her and her place to crush his little boyfriend's party.

She pushed the covers and sat on her bed searching for her slippers her mouth big open to yawn. It was still early for her.

The whole cleaning was easy, she did it last week and since she spend much of her free time in her room watching everything and eating anything she found.

She put her favorite playlist to cook, moving shamelessly her body and grimacing probably scarring her neighbors but hell, she could care much.

Listening to Mi Gente with Beyoncé always put her in a good mood.

"Some are trying to sleep dead ass." Said Lucifer surprising her with Sam by his side. After all, they both had each other's spare keys.

"And some are working assbutt, you wanna help?" She asked her best friend and part time roommate.

"I wish I could but I don't want to."

She rolled her eyes looking at the food, they were still in pajama, with sex hair sitting on her couch. They were so cute together, nobody would have think that the famous Lucifer would have been in a relationship, a long one with that tall man barely fitting himself on her couch. But this where everybody was wrong, he was so deep love in him that he could die for Sam without thinking twice. They had a lot in common, so at first it was complicated since inside of them they had the same character and hated each other with passion but that same hatred passion became a beautiful passion and now they were together as much as it was possible.

Sam was a cop, same for Dean his big brother, in the NYPD actually. Following the family job since their father died after searching the killer of their mom. He never really wanted it but he couldn't think about really letting his brother alone.

"Sorry to bother you Kelly, but Luke wanted to see you." That moose was too polite.

"No problem, I'm almost done, I don't mind company."

The time went so fast that it was almost party hour and since Gabriel loved sugar, he would be here before everybody else so she let the couple prepared themselves in her apartment while she ran in Lucifer's one to get ready. Everybody would be at her, so she could afford to take her time.

After her shower and washing her hair, she put a towel around her body letting her long dark hair dry in the air. She applied a little bit of makeup on her, nothing too much but just enough to make her eyes popped. Her makeup was heat color, like dark shades of pink. Putting the curler on, she did it on her hair just a loose curls then put her dress on.

A knock on the door make her stop dead in her movement, it was probably Sam that forgot something because Luci would have just slam the door open so she just put the dress on her body without closing it and ran to the door with no shoes, to open it. The surprise was on both of their face because she didn't expect Michael to be in front of her and neither did he expected her to be in his brother's apartment with a loosen dress. Loosen dress who show the cup of her breast. Her beauty has him lost for words, nothing could compare to her without makeup but this, and well hell was his destination for all these thoughts that ran in his head. Curls falling graciously on her body, full glossy lips, brown/green eyes shining with that makeup but her lips was his focus unfortunately when they started to move he have to focus on what was going out.

"What are you doing here? I mean… not that you're not welcome or…" She was nervous. She was rambling.

"Lucifer told me the little party was at his, that's why." A smile flashed through her eyes, a smile she returned without looking weird. Failed by the way.

"Oh… but no, it's at mine actually, more place and less dishing for him to do."

"Well it's not surprising from him." There was a blank space where only the eyes were talking, and then he thought about it. The 'go big or go home' Shurley's phrase. It was their hymn, more respected than any other things between the brothers. Taking all the courage in him, "We should go together…" No answer, panicking was gaining him, "or… not… it's ok I… understand"

"No! I mean no… I just need to zip my dress, put my shoes and I'm in. by the way can you help me with my dress."

Nodding slowly, she turned around and if he wasn't already dreaming about her, he will definitely this night. Her satin skin seemed sweet and he could see the curve of her… refusing to think about it he shook his head, zipped up her dress who was showing her beautiful back then she put her high heels on, looking taller, and took his arms going to the party.

Everybody was already here, the music was slow and it wasn't too hot. Her arm was still around Michael's one, he didn't seem to bother so she just keep it this way. Drinking, chatting with everybody, laughing then suddenly, Bobby, Dean and Castiel were coming in front of her.

"What's happening?" She asked them.

"We got the ring." Dean said showing the facture and giving it to Kelly.

"Same for me here." It was Castiel this time.

She nodded taking them both, "You should go and take it now, it's about to close and these two stupid boys are difficult to entertain especially when they got the same idea at the same time." Bobby said shaking his head in disbelief.

Sam and Luci got the same idea indeed. Proposing the same time but they didn't know the other has the same too. Stupid? Yes, indeed and it was Kelly's job to go get the ring while Bobby, Dean and Castiel will keep them waiting.

When Lucifer told her, he wanted to marry Sam. Her happiness almost made her faint, her best friend since med school was going to get married. Then the same day, she got a group call from Sam including almost everyone, which means, Dean obviously, Bobby, Castiel, Gabe, Jody and Donna. He was so nervous, she thought he would have ended crying on the phone.

Now, it was her time to get the job done.

"Ok." She unfortunately untied her arm from Michael, "I'll go get it, where are the girls?" She asked because Annie (well Alex) and Claire loved her so much, they always wanted to go everywhere she went, at the end it was like tradition to take them everywhere she went.

"Alex! Claire!" Dean screamed across the living room to see them popping out nowhere as if he summoned them. "Time for a ballad."

She turned around looking at Michael.

"I'll be back soon, can you please watch over them? I don't trust anyone here. Even Castiel."

He smiled, laughing slightly and nodded caressing her arm slowly. She broke away running to her car, the girls behind her. It was damn cold for a spring night, this part of Brooklyn was chill without any noises, not even a car until hers. Kelly never ever in her little short life drove that fast with her car but time wasn't by their side, in less than 5 minutes the jewelry shop will close. So no, this was her job, she couldn't let them down, these people was her family, her real family and the 2 girls in her car were like her nieces and… maybe the stress of getting caught got her way too emotional but hell, she couldn't care less.

"Ooooh can you please slow down, I can't die now!" Probably Claire, "Fucking fuck!" Definitely Claire.

"Nope," turning violently the wheel, she did the best niche in the life of all women drivers. "Gotta take this ring now or else they will call it stealing."

The store was about to close when a basket and high heel were thrown on the window, seeing Alex and Claire smiling she smiled back. There was no way she didn't love these two, poor seller probably about to get an heart attack. That would please Lucifer.

"Excuse me? I need those two rings please, I need it right now!" She screamed in front of the closed door, seeing him nodding and opening the door her happiness was at the max. Getting in, she felt weird, everything smelled commitment or prison or something that she didn't like. It was not that she didn't wanted to get married but fear overpowered her, walking through the church in front of everybody and in front of him was so intimidating. Trying not to think about it, she gave him the two tickets then get the rings. They were beautiful exactly like them, the one for Luci was just enough for him to show off. Gold decorated with rubies around it but for Sam it was white gold shinning even in the dark, nothing on it except for little words written on it.

"You got it?" Alex said hugging herself from the cold while Claire was in car on her phone, Kelly nodded thanking the seller and get in the car. "What is happening between you and big guy, blue eyes all silent?"

"Nothing. Not even close to something."

She sighed. At her home, Claire gave the ring to Luci while Alex to Sam and they all have to wait now.

* * *

The proposing was clumsy, awkward, beautiful and weird at the same time exactly like them. But now it was celebrating time! Getting drunk, screaming and particularly singing songs. Old songs.

Michael was looking at Kelly smiling, that woman was fascinating, the way she was moving. Her face. Her smile. Her eyes. Even her singing pleased him, he never felt like this. He felt trap around her, her person has him wrapped but he couldn't get over her.

When the party was over, Lucifer and Sam were at his apartment while the rest of them went at their house only Kelly slouching on her couch when Michael was cleaning the mess. He wasn't as drunk as she was but still, his mind was spinning and the thoughts of her pinned against the wall were making their way.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do all the dirty work while I'm here, on the couch, wait-" she tried to get up but her head didn't seemed to follow her on that, water was needed. He ran to her catching her by the hips before she fell.

"Hold on, you're way too drunk for that, it's ok."

"I'm not even drunk right now, this is the after effect of drinking."

He laughed trying to put her up, "well well well, if I knew alcohol as these types of after effect."

"Being attracted to beautiful guy in tight white shirt with green eyes and wanting to kiss the shit outta these lips is one of those after effect."

She was bold during this state, totally conscious and aware just bold. Surprise was write all over his face, both of their pupils were dilate and lust was in the air. It was getting hotter and hotter.

Without waiting, he took possession of her lips melting their breath. Nothing could compare to what was happening in this instant, she was clutching on his shirt trying to get closer to him making one with him but seeing that, he licked her lips to get better access. Only for her to open her mouth and let him in, she was drunk on him, his scent, his body and his tongue were her best after effect. She couldn't get enough of him and that idea not seemed to disturb her at all. It was pleasant.

His kiss got their way through her neck licking it, biting it only for her to moan in answer of that sweet torture while his hand was slowly going down caressing her belly to find what he was searching for. She bite her lips trying to hold the loud moan who was coming, he didn't wanted her to hold anything no, he wanted her to scream his name. Nothing but him on her lips.

His fingers were so close to get in, they were only tickling her and she wasn't able to think.

"Do you like it?" He whispered in her ear, she nodded with vigor not able to talk. "I want to hear your voice, I need it."

"Go… go in, please I need you Michael… fuck please." She was panting but loving every part of it and needed more.

Putting two fingers inside of her, he kissed her swallowing her moan. Going faster and faster, he could feel her reaching her climax. Her legs felt numb, she tried to close them trying to control it but she couldn't.

"That's it baby, let it go. Let yourself come."

She moved her hand on his neck grasping his hair while her inside started to feel something. Goddamn it, she was coming that easily just with his fingers, she couldn't believe it. Throwing her head back, her eyes rolling no sounds came out of her mouth, it was way too much. She almost collapsed when the wave hit her, falling on his arms trying to catch her breath. Floating like on a cloud, everything was dizzy only his scent seemed real.

She needed more.

"Are you ok?" He asked stroking her hair gently. She nodded. "I need you. I want you."

"Then if you want me, you'll have to take me Agent."

Smirking this felt like a challenge for his ego so right after these sweet words came out of her mouth, he put her up in his arms both legs around his hips. She kissed him slowly both hands around his head, eyes closed and they both liked it, tongues dancing with each other. There was no control, no precipitation just passion in this kiss putting all the lust and their affinity to each other.

He took them into her room, slowly posed her on the bed still kissing. He unzip her dress slowly removing the gold tissue off her, the entire view of that body made him shiver of pure excitation just like a kid in roller coaster. Letting his eyes scanning her golden skin, devouring the sculpture right behind his own body he then started to rub his now hard bulge against her still sore pussy. Wanting to remove her bra, she stopped him because there was no way she was half naked when she have to still dreaming about what he looked like behind these clothes so she teared apart his shirt, all the buttons flying around to admire his muscled torso. Passing her hands on him, he got closer to her however, it wasn't enough. They both needed to be skin to skin.

She make them switch position, him below her and now, it was her time to please him. She first kissed his torso to go down slowly, making her way to his prominent bulge. She removed his black tight jeans with difficult, it was sexy showing his perfect ass but damn it was tight. He laughed seeing her struggling.

"Let me help you huh or else we'll be here tomorrow." He said moving his hips up to remove the jean while she did the rest.

"If you didn't wear this damn tight fucking jean I'd have been over." She complained while she pulled the rest of the jean off his feet, which was still complicated by the way.

When it was finally on ground joining her dress, she went closer to that part of his body that seemed dreamy. Just the feeling of her breath through the fabric made him go mad closing forcefully his eyes, he could only imagine what her beautiful lips would be on him. Taking her courage, she finally removed the black boxer reveling himself fully. Without looking twice, she didn't wanted to be too afraid because 2 years of no sex made her felt virgin again, she took him entirely in her mouth savoring him while he was tortured by her slowness.

He took all of his forces to not react violently to her tongue licking the top of his dick like a candy, her mouth was a sweet torture probably the most sweetest torture he'd experienced. The more these devious lips were around him, the more he felt close to coming and that something he didn't wanted, no way he'd come without being deep in her.

"Stop… oh motherfucking hell stop" He said through his teeth.

Letting him go with a pop sound, she asked confused "Why?" Maybe she failed and it was horrendous, holy shit it would be embarrassing. "Did you not… not like it?"

Shaking his head in disbelief not believing what he was hearing, he said "No! no way! I liked it too much and this needs to end with in you and nowhere else ok?"

She nodded feeling reassured, he took her head between his hand kissing her slowly while switching their position again. He wanted to be in charge, to push into so deeply she would never satisfied with a guy other than him. Removing her underwear, he kissed each of her breast.

Looking at her in the eyes, he pushed into her slowly entering that dark and sweet part of herself. Part that his fingers tasted but now it was him entirely and the more he got the more he was feeling dizzy, the world didn't exist when he was finally inside of her. Her heat was surrounding him, pulsing against him he couldn't stay in this position anymore, all he wanted was to pound into her crazily but looking at her face he knew he couldn't do that. She was trying to feel comfortable, it hurt her a little bit because he was big and she had nothing inside of her for so long.

After what seemed like eternity, she moved her hips ordering him to move and at that he didn't wait longer. Getting out of her completely, he pushed inside letting a long groan and the movement became erratic. He could feel her becoming hotter and hotter. Sweat was dripping out of their bodies, the room felt like a sauna but they didn't care, they were on drug, totally drunk on each other.

He put her up on sitting position so they could be skin to skin, enjoying themselves and marking themselves. They both never this felt this.

Their movement became faster and stronger, they wanted to reach that paradise together, at the same moment. He wanted to feel her come while she wanted to feel his seed. So he took her sore breast in his mouth, sucking it with joy while pounding into her, slowly feeling her clench.

"Michael!" She screamed while coming, scratching his back with her nails. For a second she wondered if she make him bleed but Michael thrust again coming inside of her.

She felt his hot and slick seed inside of her. They were both breathing hard into each other mouth long enough to kiss passionately. She let her body fell on the bed exhausted just for him to fell on her, his head reposing quietly on her breast.

Stroking his hair, she slowly fell asleep.

That was amazing, better than everything he had in his life. Her breath got slower showing she was asleep and he couldn't help but wonder what has gotten into him. This wasn't him, getting into a woman pants that fast, enjoying it that much and especially having this thing in his heart while listening to hers. This wasn't something he could feel, not with his life and job.

* * *

Waking up, her whole body was sore but in a good way. She had the best sex in her life unfortunately, when she put her arm on the other side of the bed it was empty. Like nobody has been there.

Everything was clean, she was in one of her pajama and her makeup has been remove. The pang in her heart was hard making her felt disgusting. Used.

The only thing from him was the little note he wrote beside her bed.

' _I'm sorry._ '

* * *

Reviews if you want (I'd like to know what you thought about it!)


End file.
